


Long Distance Relationship

by Jewelbaby



Series: Long Distance [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Tony's private relationship is brought out into the open when a family member comes to him for helps.





	Long Distance Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all I am reposting this so I can make a series out of it. I also added a scene between Tony and Gibbs.

NCIS BULLPEN  
Tony was just checking his government email when Gibbs came barreling in "Gear up Dead Navy Seal" Gibbs said.  
"Where at Boss"? McGee asked  
.  
"Norfolk." Gibbs said. Tony sighed and shut his email off following Gibbs to the elevator.

NORFOLK- CRIME SCENE

Tony taking photos of the victim while Ducky and Palmer were doing their exam "What do we have?" Gibbs asked.

"Commander Terry Ellis he was stationed out of Pearl in Hawaii. He was here on vacation to see his family." Tim said.

"Who found him?" Gibbs asked.

"Witness Jermaine Tyson was on his morning jog when he spotted Commander Ellis' body." Tony said standing up as Ducky came up.

"Morning lads." Ducky said.

"Morning Duck". Tony said.

"Antony how is your Detective fella in Hawaii doing?" Ducky asked.

Tony smiled. "Danny is doing ok. Had a rough week. Ex took Grace away for the month." Tony said. He was talking bout Danny Williams of Hawaii's elite Task force 5 0. They had been together going on 3 years. When Danny moved to Hawaii they agreed to do the long distance. It worked fine. Tony flew to Hawaii every couple of weeks. Only people to know of the relationship was Gibbs and Ducky as well as Danny's partner Steve McGarrett.

Tony was startled out of his thoughts when Ziva rolled up. "Sorry I am late." Ziva said.

"Traffic?" Tim asked.

"Dinozzo find out who Commander Ellis' CO is and get in touch. Ziva finish shooting the scene for Dinozzo" Gibbs said.

"I can do that. Tony should finish his pictures." Ziva said smugly.

"Did I stutter Office David? Do your job or look for a new team." Gibbs said.

Tony and him were walking back towards the cars. "Everything ok Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yea Dinozzo. Steaks at my place tonight." Gibbs said.

"Sure." Tony said getting into his car.

NCIS 2 HOURS LATER

Tony was at his desk writing in his report when Gibbs came in. "What did the CO have to say." Gibbs asked sitting at his desk.

"Captain Tids said Commander Ellis was working on an assignment. For Seal team 7. Said I should talk to Joe White." Tony said.

"Where can we find him?" Gibbs asked.

"He is working with 5 0 this week. Danny has been complaining about it." Tony said. Gibbs nodded and grabbed his phone.

NCIS MTAC

Tony and Gibbs walked in. "Bring it up." Gibbs said.

In a minute Joe White and the whole crew of 5 0 were on the plasma. "Gunny what can I do for NCIS?" Joe asked.

"We had a dead body does the name Commander Terry Ellis ring a bell?" Gibbs asked.

"Him and Seal team 7 were on a mission in Kabul. What happened to him?" Joe asked.

"He was murdered this morning." Tony said.

"Damn. How?" steve asked.

"Shot. What was the Mission?" Gibbs asked.

"Need to know." Joe said.

"I am seriously starting to hate that phrase." Danny said.

Tony smirked. "Me too Danny. Me too." Tony said.

"Well Captain I need to know." Gibbs said.

Just then Tim came in. "Sorry for the interruption. Tony you have a visitor in Bull Pen. She is upset. It's a little girl." Tim said.

"Thanks. Sorry Boss I need to go check on this." Tony said.

" Go." Gibbs said. Tony walked out of the Meeting.

NCIS BULLPEN

Tony came into the BullPEN to see Grace sitting at his desk crying. "Gracie?" He asked.

Grace got up and ran to him. "Oh Hey Big girl what's wrong?" Tony asked picking her up. Ziva was watching closely. Tony pulled back and looked at her. The bruises on her arm was alarming. "Grace what's the bruises?" Tony asked.

"I i was playing in the H hotel. Step S Stan came in and g grabbed me. T told me D danno didn't want me N no more. P pushed me into the table." Grace said through sobs.

Tony had to work hard to quell his anger. "Where was your mom?" Tony asked.

"She was in the room. Said she c couldn't r risk the b baby." Grace said.

"How about we call Danno and we'll get this taken care of." Tony said taking her hand and going to MTAC.

He ran into Ducky on his way. "Well who is this sweet little thing?" Ducky asked.

"This is Grace. Could you stay here with her while I go and speak with Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"I sure can." Ducky said smiling.

"This is Doctor Mallard we call him Ducky. I need to go speak with my boss. Can you stay here with him?" Tony asked. Grace nodded. "Good girl." Tony said kissing her head.

Tony walked into MTAC where Gibbs and Joe were still discussing the dead guy. "Agent Dinozzo is your girlfriend all taken care of?" Joe asked.

"Sorry personal matter. Steve can I have a moment after we're done with Danny and you?" Tony asked.

"Sure. Everything ok Tony?" Danny said.

"I need someone to keep you from Murdering your ex." Tony said.

"I am through explain." Gibbs said.

"Grace is here. She has bruises on her arms. Hand prints." Tony said.

'WHAT?" Danny yelled.

"Who did it?" Steve asked.

"I'll give you 2 guesses." Tony said.

"Step Stan." Danny said quietly.

"She said Rachel said she couldn't risk the baby. She said he pushed her into the table. I haven't looked at her back." Tony said.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Outside with Ducky." Tony said.

"I wanna see her Tone. I have to see my Monkey." Danny said desperately.

It tore Tony apart seeing his boyfriend so upset. "I'll go get her." Tony said going to the door.  
In a minute he came back with Grace. "Monkey." Danny said.

"Danno!!!" Grace yelled.

"You ok?" Danny asked. Grace shook her head. Tony who was standing behind her made eye contact with Gibbs. Both knowing what was gonna happen. Stan Edwards wouldn't be leaving Washington unharmed. Grace and Danny chatted back and forth for a few minutes. Tony caught the I love yous.

"While we finish this case Grace can stay with me. And then this weekend I'll bring her back home. Besides I've been dying for some Grace time." Tony said.

"Fine by me. That ok with you Monkey?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I get to spend time with Tone and Gibbs. Can I have cowboy steak?" Grace asked.

Everyone laughed. "I'll call you later Danny." Tony said winking.

"What about Stan?" Steve asked.

"Just leave Stan to me and Tony. He'll be handled." Gibbs said. Everyone nodded.

LATER THAT NIGHT  
GIBBS HOUSE

Tony had gotten Grace to bed and was sitting out on the porch with his phone in hand. He dialed that number he knew by heart. "Hello?" Came the irritated voice.

"Bad timing?" Tony asked.

"Never for you. Sorry am still at the office doing paper work." Danny said.

"Ah. Steve still doesn't know how to fill out the correct reports?" Tony asked laughing.

"The Animal wouldn't know a requisition form if it hit him in the face." Danny said.

"Well me and Gibbs are gonna go pay The Edwards a visit in the morning. So rest assured Stan will be sore for a long time." Tony said.

"Good. Is it bad I wish you could do the same to Rachel?" Danny asked quietly.

"No. She will pay in her own way. I got in touch with a lawyer. He is looking at your custody agreement." Tony said.

"Thank you. What would I do without you?" Danny asked emotionally.

"Don't know. But we ain't finding out. Danny that little girl means the world to me. So rest assured I am gonna do everything I can to help you gain custody of her." Tony said.

"Where is she?" Danny asked.

"Asleep in Gibbs' guest room. We had Cowboy steaks." Tony said.

"How is the case going?" Danny asked.

"McGee and David is doing the leg work." Tony said.

"Bet they're loving that." Danny said.

"Ask me if I care." Tony said smirking.

Danny laughed. "Well seeing as I have just hit print, I better go and make sure the Neanderthal didn't blow up the beer I brought over last night." Danny said.

"Yeah. Danny? I will get Rachel and Stan. If you want I can bring em back to Hawaii and let you have a go at em." Tony said.

"Nah. You deal with it. I trust ya." Danny said.

"Ok. Go home and I'll bring our little one back this weekend." Tony said.

"Good night Love you Babe." Danny said.

"Ti amo." Tony said both hanging up.

NEXT MORNING  
Local Hotel

Tony and Gibbs walked in "I need Stanley Edwards room please." Tony said.

"Room 534." The receptionist said.

"Thanks." Gibbs said.

Once up on the 5th floor Gibbs turned to Tony. "How you wanna play this?" He asked.

"I would love to beat him up. But I will see what they have to say." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Let's go." He said. Tony knocked. "Who is it?" Stan asked.

"NCIS, Open up." Gibbs said.

When the door opened Stan was standing there. "Can I help you?" Stan asked.

"Tony?" Rachel asked.

"Hello Rachel, You're looking well." Tony said.

"She ran to you." She said paling.

"She did, While I was on a video conference with Danny." Tony said.

"Oh God. No." Rachel said tears running down her face.

"Wait how do you know my wife?" Stan asked.

"Oh you've never told Stanley here? Let me. Danny is my Life Partner. Have been for a couple years now." Tony said.

Stan looked at Tony. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Came to talk about Grace." Gibbs said.

"And who are you?" Stan said.

"That's Gibbs. He came to make sure I don't kill you." Tony said.

"Where's Grace?" Rachel asked.

"She's at NCIS. She's ok." Gibbs said.

"So wanna tell me why she came to NCIS crying with Bruises on her arms and back?" Tony asked.

Both Stan and Rachel looked at him. Just then Rachel's computer beeped. "It's Skype. Probably my mum." Rachel said.

"Answer it." Gibbs said.

Rachel went and answered not expecting Danny to be on there. "Rachel." Danny said.

"Just in time to hear the answer to Elephant in the room." Tony said.

"So now that all parties are here. Why pray tell did that child come to NCIS with bruises on her arms and back?" Gibbs asked getting into Stan's face.

"She wouldn't be quiet about going to see somebody. I told her if she wasn't quiet she wouldn't get see her precious Danno." Stan said.

"Then what happened?" Tony asked.

"She started crying. I told her to stop the water works and she just cried harder. I then smacked her cheek and she went to run to the insuit bedroom. I grabbed her wrist and she jerked away from me." Stan said.

"So that accounts for the Bruises on her wrist. What about her back?" Tony asked.

"She jerked away and landed on the table. After that she ran out the door." Stan said.

Tony nodded and swung around to Rachel who was standing beside the computer. "And you. Why didn't you defend your child?" Tony asked.

"I am 6 months Pregnant I can't risk the baby." Rachel said putting a hand on her protruding belly.

"So you let me get this straight you let that man lay a hand on your child. Who is how many miles away from people she knows and loves. Yet you claim Danny's lifestyle and job is dangerous. Yeah mother of the year you are. Stanley Edwards you are under arrest for child abuse." Tony said.

"You can't arrest him. You're a NAVY Cop." Rachel said.

"No but the sheriff outside that door can. Did you think I was coming here without some cops with me Rachel?" Tony asked.

While the cops were cuffing Stan Tony glanced at the computer and saw Danny's face. He pulled his phone and sent a text to Steve "Go to Danny. Make sure he's ok. He just listened to what Stan did to Grace." Tony sent the email. Just then he seen Steve come into the Office. "Danny love go with Steve and do something. I've got Grace and I'll bring her home tomorrow. I have to talk to the director." Tony said.

"How could he?" Danny asked devastated.

"He's a monster. He didn't deserve her. Neither of them did. You're the best Dad." Tony said.

"I got him Tony. Go do what you have to do." Steve said.

"Thanks Steve. Danny Ti Amo Cara." Tony said. "Same here." Danny said with a small smirk then the computer blinked off. Tony sighed

GIBBS HOUSE  
ONE HOUR LATER

Tony was sitting on the couch looking at rentals in Hawaii one his laptop when Gibbs came up out of the basement. "Whatcha looking at?" Gibbs asked.

"Just surfing the web." Tony said closing the laptop.

"We need to talk about Ziva and McGee's disrespect for you." Gibbs said.

"What's to talk about? It started when you left for Mexico." Tony said shrugging.

"It's not right." Gibbs said.

"I agree, But there is nothing I can do. They think it's a joke when I try to tell em what to do." Tony said.

"And it didn't help with what I said." Gibbs said sighing.

"Wasn't gonna say anything. Not to mention Vance doesn't like me." Tony said.

"So we present a united front." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded looking at his laptop. "Yeah." He said.

"I take it you weren't just looking on the doohicky." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "You got me, I am searching for houses in Hawaii." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded "When did you decide this?" He asked.

"It's been in the works. But with the way Ziva and McGee have been acting. I just can't stay no more. I don't mean to disappoint you Gibbs." Tony said.

"You listen to me. You're not a disappointment. You are a fine agent. One of the best I've worked with." Gibbs said.

"Thanks. Hopefully there is a place in Hawaii for me." Tony said.

"We'll talk with Vance in the morning. See what he can do." Gibbs said. Tony just nodded

NCIS - DIRECTOR'S OFFICE  
NEXT DAY

"Agent Dinozzo are you sure you want to leave the Agency?" Vance asked.

Tony and Gibbs were both sitting in the Director's office. "Either I leave the Agency or I need something in Hawaii. My Partner's daughter is gonna be living with him full time I want to be with him and help him." Tony said.

"I can't fault you for that. Here's the deal. The Pearl harbor Office needs a new lead Agent. It's yours for the taking." Vance said.

"I'll take it. Thank you for the offer." Tony said.

EPILOGUE  
5 MONTHS LATER  
HAWAII PEARL HARBOR OFFICE

Tony was sitting at his desk checking his Federal Email when a sharp knock came on the door. Tony looked up at the door to see Steve and Danny standing there. "What brings the Govenors Task force to my door?" Tony asked smiling.

"We might have a case in your jurisdicion." Steve said.

"Well then let me rally the troops." Tony said getting up and stepping out into the bull pen he stopped and looked around. "What's going on?" Tony asked. He saw Grace , Chin Kono he then looked and saw Gibbs Ducky and Jimmy all standing in the back of his office.

"Well seeing as I got you here I better do this." Danny said.

Tony turned back to Danny and smirked. "Do what?" Tony asked.

"Gracie why don't you come and help me?" Danny asked.

Gracie came running up to them. Tony picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Any clues about what's happening?" He asked her sotto voice.

"No Silly. It wouldn't be a surprise." Grace said kissing his cheek,.

"So let me do some back story. I met this guy about 3 years ago while I was still a Jersey Homicide Detective. Unlike my current Neanderthal Partner he helped with the case we had. Dinners turned to drinks and the rest is something that is memorable. As the song goes We found love in a hopeless place. My mom loves him. Sisters want to date him." Danny said.

"I can see why." Kono piped up.

"Hush Rookie." Steve said.

"Any ways when Rachel decided to move my Pride and joy Grace to this Pineapple hell hole Tony told me don't worry we can make a long distance relationship work. He hops planes and comes out here anytime he has a chance." Danny said getting tearied eyed.

"So with that said. Anthony Michael Dinozzo since you're here permittedly would you do me the honor of Marrying Me." Danny asked opening a ring box and producing a platinum band. Tony had tears going down his face.

"Be my other dad." Grace said with her big brown eyes.

"Well I would be a fool to say no. So Yes yes." Tony said every erupted in cheers.

Danny slipped the ring on his finger and they kissed while Tony held Grace. Sometimes Long distance relationships work.

END


End file.
